What Kind Of Meat?
by Azriel Vincettia
Summary: Well...you know how theres all these fics talking about how Luffy's always yelling at Sanji for meat, or that he's hungry? My pervy mind came up with this. Sanji/Luffy one shot LEMON


Hey there

Hey there! Still some what of a new writer here, so forgive my errors! I just remember reading all this fanfiction and reading about how Luffy is always yelling for meat, and how hungry he is, and it gave me an Idea. Oh how I love my evil, wonderful, ideas.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, other wise there would be no distribution of it to people under 18. XD

What Kind of Meat?

Sanji was getting frustrated. No matter how many different types of meat he bought and cooked, Luffy was never satisfied.

He had tried roasting, grilling, baking, everything! He just couldn't understand what the boy wanted. He was so irate that he had taken to yelling at Luffy, calling him names, as well.

It didn't help matters much that watching the younger boy eat dinner was pure torture, quite literally. The more he denied Luffy the right meat, the more Luffy bitched about not getting what he wanted, the more erotically he would devour his food. He could_ swear_ the little bastard was doing it on purpose.

Luffy had taken to sitting directly across from him, and had begun to eat at the same pace as everyone else…but Luffy eating slowly was not a good thing for Sanji. Each bite was slowly lifted to his lips, licked oh so suggestively, and swallowed _whole_.

Sanji's mind would almost immediately fall into the pit of the gutter, imagining what that mouth could do to his cock.

He had taken to making sure he was the last to leave the table now, just to make sure no one noticed how hard he had gotten. He had been in the kitchen long after dinner was over, in not much better shape than he had been at the table.

He had been staring contemplatively down at his throbbing member, not yet having bothered to even release it from his pants.

This had been going on for _**two**_ _whole fucking weeks_ now.

He was tempted to just take his captain aside and fuck him into the nearest wall, not much caring if everyone saw or not. Hell, it wouldn't be completely rape, right? More like molestation… Suddenly hearing a sound from the mess hall, he straightened up in a panic.

It was nearly midnight, who the hell was awake??

His question was answered moments later by the entry of one Monkey D. Luffy into the kitchen, clad in not much more than a small pair of shorts. Sanji could do nothing but stare. Luffy spotted him, a grin slowly etching its way onto his face.

Sanji watched frozen, as Luffy's eyes slowly fell from his own, traveling down the length of him and focusing on his bulging pants. A look of mischievous delight fell into Luffy's eyes as he trailed his eyes back up, holding much more than amusement.

"Ah, finally ready to give me what I want? I knew it was just a matter of time…" Luffy's voice was low, and silky smooth.

Sanji gasped as Luffy stalked forward and grinned up at Sanji, quickly dropping to his knees directly in front of the bulge in the blonds pants. Sanji could do nothing but gasp, trying to find words.

"You b-bastard! All that torture, you were fucking driving me nuts!" He managed to ground out, his breath coming shorter as Luffy nuzzled Sanji's crotch, licking at the material slightly.

"Wouldn't've had to 'f you'da just given me what I wanted…" Within moments Luffy had pulled down Sanji's pants, the offending garment now around his knees. Now panting Sanji cried out sharply as Luffy licked the tip of his cock, digging his tongue into the sensitive slit, causing Sanji to call out. Luffy pulled back slightly and tsked at the blond

"Aw c'mon Sanji, if your too loud then everyone will wake up…_we wouldn't want __**that**__, would we?_"" Sanji grit his teeth and glared at the grinning boy.

Luffy's grin just grew wider as he tugged the taller man down onto the floor, laying him out flat. Settling himself between pale legs, he immediately relocated his prize, this time taking him down to the root. Sanji couldn't help but gasp and moan out in delicious agony.

Luffy's mouth was so hot, his tongue much more rough than he had imagined, but so much better. The blonds body had begun to writhe, unable to hold still as Luffy licked and sucked at the weeping member in his mouth, delighting at the flavor of it, unable to hold back his hunger.

Sanji could feel Luffy's teeth scrape lightly over him every so often, causing him to mewl in bliss, unable hold his sounds in. The rubber boy wasn't fairing much better. Sanji tasted so good.

Salty and hot and delicious.

He began to suckle on Sanji's cock as if it were a sucker, incredibly good and undeniably he wanted more.

Sanji had enough presence of mind to look down at the boy sucking on him like a seasoned whore, and nearly lost it as he watched Luffy, eyes glazed with lust, and saliva dripping down his chin, looking for all the world like he was enjoying the experience just as much as Sanji himself, if not more.

He mewled in absolute bliss, his back arching up off the ground as Luffy started moaning at the flavor, causing vibrations to surge down the blonds cock, deep-throating Sanji with an ease that would make many a woman jealous.

Sanji could feel his insides ready to explode with the heat of it, not even bothering to hide how close he was, or how much he appreciated Luffy's administrations. Arching his back once more, he cursed out his release, not paying enough attention at the moment to watch as Luffy swallowed as much as possible, lapping up what his original swallowing had missed.

Sanji lay there, nearly boneless, still panting from the intensity of his release, but finally watching the Dark haired boy sucking cum off of his fingers in one of the most obscene ways.

The blond man moaned at the sight, unable to look away as Luffy enjoyed his treat. When the boy had finished cleaning away all traces of cum, he gave a disappointed growl before climbing back over Sanji, stopping only when his mouth was level with the blonds ear, biting and nibbling on the appendage, before rumbling out in a slow sexy voice a single sentence.

""Mmm…you taste so **good** Sanji….I want _more_."

This was my first lemon, so if you didn't like it, then too damn bad. Go read some other written porn, you perv!


End file.
